


The Room of Requirement

by MAD_luci



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Drarry, Fluff, Hogwarts, Kinda Romantic, M/M, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, OS, One Shot, Post-First War with Voldemort, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Room of Requirement, Sleeping Together, kinda funny, kinda sad, top or bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5902159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAD_luci/pseuds/MAD_luci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Voldemort's fall, the wizards celebrate their victory by drowning their grief with alcohol. Harry and Draco just want to sleep, too tired for all of this. Luckily, the Room of Requirement is always there when you need it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Room of Requirement

(Harry) 

After they were free from Voldemort, they had to bury their loved ones who they had lost during the war. Then they partied - well, if you can call it partying that is. Most of them got drunk in attempt to forget the grief or, the other few ones, to celebrate their victory. It was too loud, sad and filled with hysterical laughter. 

Ron was lying on the ground mumbling incoherent things and Hermione wasn't better off. She was sprawled over Ron's body covering his face with kisses. 

"I just want to show him how fond I am of him", she said drunkenly but Harry knew the truth. 

Everybody did. 

The ones that had somebody left, clung to them because they were there. They hadn't lost them. At least not them. 

Harry was tired to his bones and too drunk to party anymore. He wanted to sleep, to rest. But he knew he couldn't do that in the dorms as some others took the partying to under the sheets. 

Yeah, he wasn't planning on witnessing any of that. 

After stumbling along the halls for a while - he could've sworn that the stairs were changing directions - he found himself on the seventh floor in front of a big wooden door with a glass doorknob. The Room of Requirement? Perfect! 

He opened the door and made his way inside with some difficulty. He was in a cozy room with a large king-sized bed in the middle of it. It had black satin covers - fancy - and looked just so inviting with the many fluffy pillows. Harry quickly - and clumsily - got out of his clothes until he was only dressed in his pants and climbed into the large, comfortable bed. 

Sleep didn't wait long to take over. 

 

(Draco)

Draco was in the dorms trying to get some rest, which had proven itself impossible several times now. He was going to murder the next couple that would stumble in there trying to shag. Those stupid kids had probably never had firewhiskey in their life before.

He was exhausted, annoyed and slightly drunk, which just intensified the former two. He just wanted to sleep darn it! Was that really too much to ask for?! 

Grumpily he got up and walked out of the dorms glaring at the too loud wizards. He kept walking away and up the stairs until the noise faded. Now he was walking along a dark, deserted hall, - it was weirdly familiar somehow - the only sound to be heard, was his own footsteps echoing from the walls. His eyelids felt heavier than usual and just as he was taking the idea of sleeping on the ground into actual consideration, a big wooden door with a glass doorknob appeared in front of Draco. 

He sighed out in relief. The Room of Requirement. As he opened the door and got in, the first thing he noticed, was the large king-sized bed in the middle of the room. He sighed again and stripped down to his pants before he climbed in under the black satin-cover. 

His eyes fell closed and he slipped into peaceful sleep. 

 

(Narrator) 

The two young wizards slept contently in the bed, neither of them aware of the other one... 

 

(Both)

Harry cuddled a little closer to his warm, huggable pillow. So warm and comfy. 

He startled a bit as his pillow moved and then... it groaned? What? Did he fall asleep on some weird hexed pillow? Before he could finish his thoughts though, his pillow squeaked like a teenage girl and fell out of bed. 

Harry blinked his eyes open and looked around confusedly until his eyes fell to where his pillow fell down to, only to realize that his pillow is not much of a pillow at all and more like a very pale, shocked looking Draco Malfoy. 

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Draco and Harry yelled, making Draco groan. 

Oh, how he hated it when they spoke simultaneously. 

"I was sleeping here."

"Well, me too!" Harry replied annoyed.

Then Harry paled. Oh Merlin. Did he and Malfoy...? No! No way was he that drunk! But... he was wearing only his pants. And Malfoy too. 

The other boy must've been thinking along the same lines because he was now eyeing Harry's and then his own body. 

"Did we..."

"No!" Draco interrupted him quickly. "No way would I shag you, Potter."

"And who says that you'd top?" Harry asked cocking his eyebrow. 

Draco glared at him. "Of course would I be on top! Look at your scrawny little body, Potter. I am a pureblood and a Malfoy. There's no way, I'd let you top, Potter."

"Oh yeah? You walk around like you've got a stick up your arse anyway. I bet a cock up there wouldn't be something new to you."

Draco was fuming and wanted to show Potter just how much of a top he was but he was not going to give that Gryffindor the satisfaction of being able to rile him up. So he just laughed and rolled his eyes. 

"Whatever makes you sleep better at night. I've got better to do than waste my time on you, Potter." Draco picked up his clothes and started to get dressed again. 

Harry watched him conspicuously inconspicuous. Malfoy does have quite nice body, Harry had to admit to himself. Not like. Uh. Like if one was into that kind of guy. Which Harry totally wasn't. 

Draco of course noticed Potter checking him out and he smirked. "Like what you see, Potter?" 

Harry's eyes widened. "W- What? No! I wasn't-" 

"Sure. But you know... you're not that bad yourself. If one is into scrawny, stupid heroes." Draco winked. 

Harry's eyes widened even more. "H- How... What?!" 

Draco took a few sure steps over to Potter who was still half-naked in bed. Draco took Potter's chin tilting his head up a bit and pressed his own lips against Potter's. Potter's mouth opened slightly in a surprised gasp. Draco took advantage of that and licked into Potter's mouth. 

Finally Harry got the hang of it and started to respond tangling their tongues. Harry got a bit braver and grabbed onto Malfoy's hair as he deepened the kiss. Harry moaned as Malfoy's tongue explored every inch of Harry's mouth. 

They pulled away from each other looking flushed and breathing heavily. 

Draco recovered quickly and smirked. "See you around, Potter." With that Draco left the still dumbfounded Harry behind. 

As the door shut closed, Harry snapped out of his stupor. A grin slowly appeared on his face. He kissed Malfoy. And it was not awful! Actually it was pretty amazing. Harry sighed happily letting himself fall back into the bed that still smelled of Malfoy. 

He wondered if he had to take Malfoy on a date before they could shag...

**Author's Note:**

> This was my birthday present for my best friend. She said she liked it :'D


End file.
